


Stay The Night

by christeh251298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunken sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall has been single for way too long, and his best friend decides to give him a push to the darker side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time in writing smut :P

To be honest, Niall never thought that he would find himself here. It wasn’t his scene at all. Yet here he is. Louis decided he needed a change, so he reluctantly agreed.

Right now, the two boys were standing in front of a club where they heard loud music and were slightly blinded by the bright lights.

“Well, let’s get you a bad boy, Niall,” Louis cheered into the poor Irish boy’s ear.

 

Even as a younger boy, Niall could never say no to his best friend from Doncaster. He just had that encouraging yet demanding tone to his requests that just broke you down. So when Niall asked him why he had to come to this nightclub, Louis only laughed and said ‘you’ve been single for centuries. You’re on the market, but you’re not even on stock yet’.

 

After presenting their IDs respectively, Niall trailed into the club behind Louis, his ears pounding from the pressure of the heavy bass. This definitely wasn’t his scene at all.

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Louis said, bouncing off to the bar without waiting for the blonde’s answer.

Niall sighed and looked around at all the sweaty men dancing—grinding—on the dance floor.

_A motherfucking gay club. Perfect._

 

It wasn’t like Niall had a problem with it. Hell, he’s gay himself. But there are just some things that Niall didn’t approve of when it came to finding boyfriend material, and sweaty clubs are one of them.

 

“Come here often?”

Niall whipped his head around at the sound of the masculine voice. It belonged to a tall, lanky boy with slightly bulging biceps, curls framing his young handsome face. His eyes though were a mesmerizing shade of green.

_Oh, if Lou were here to see him…_

Just as the thought passed through his brain, his shaggy brown-haired friend came back over holding two glasses of beer.

“Here you go, Niall. Just to get us started—who’s this?” Louis stopped short as his eyes met the beautiful stranger’s, immediately falling into a love-struck trance.

“Um, hey Lou. This is…um…what’s your name?” Niall asked, embarrassed that he didn’t have the answer in the first place. Not that Louis noticed anyway; he was too busy drooling.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles,” the curly boy introduced with a cheeky smirk.

Louis snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, and blondie here is Niall Horan. So curly, you here alone?” Louis questioned, trying tot keep his cool and hide his blushing cheeks.

Harry shook his head in response to his question, then jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Nah, I’m here with two of my friends, and a girlfriend. Not my girlfriend, she’s their girlfriend. I mean, not both of them, but—“

Louis broke him off with one of his dramatic laughs, missing the small twinkle in Harry’s eyes. However, it did not go unnoticed by Niall.

“Well, you two sure are hitting it off. I’m going to keep mingling, I guess. Keep in touch, Harry,” Niall said, sending a small wink in Louis’ direction.

Before either of them could utter a word, Niall sauntered off and tried to avoid any suspicious looking guys. In his quest to conceal himself from anyone with a penis, Niall slammed into something hard.

“Hey!”

Oops. More like _someone_.

Lifting his head to apologize, Niall’s breath caught in his throat as he started into a pair of dark brown eyes, which belonged to someone so beautiful he couldn’t possibly be real.

However, in the next moment, this perfect illusion was shattered.

“You dick, you spilled beer on my jacket,” his Bradford accent rung in the air.

Niall scoffed.

“Well, since we were both not looking where we’re going, I’m only going to say half of my apology now.”

“You were the one not looking where you’re going. I was just standing here before you attempted to bruise my ribs, you son of a bitch,” the tan-skinned stranger spat at him.

Niall couldn’t believe he was even remotely attracted to such a big-headed bastard.

“I’ll just be out of your hair then.”

And with that, Niall headed over to the bar for more drinks.

 

*Five beers and three shots later*

 

“You’re the life of the party, man!” someone yelled from the far corner of the club.

“You da men too, bitches!” Niall slurred as he swayed through the crowded dance floor.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm. Niall was so shit-faced that he could not even make out who was manhandling him.

“Want to dance?” the stranger whispered seductively in his ear, slurring as much as Niall had been for the past half hour.

Niall giggled a drunken laugh and nodded.

 

To say that they were only dirty dancing was a bit of an understatement. At some point, they stranger had trailed his hands up and down Niall’s developing abs underneath his button-up shirt, which had been wrinkled and creased from all the grinding between the two now-sweaty boys. The stranger’s hair had been all messed up due to Niall’s grasping and tugging, which had resulted in a few dirty moans into his ear and waves of pleasure tingling in his veins. Niall had never been so close to somebody, yet feeling so free at the same time.

 

“Want to go back to my place?” the boy whispered hotly in Niall’s ear.

Niall shuddered with arousal, quickly nodding a ‘yes’ and pulling away from the boy.

Both boys clambered out onto the street and quickly flagged down a taxi, arriving at the building only after a short ride. As they headed up the elevator to the boy’s flat, Niall decided to be a little risky and seductive. He got on his tiptoes and positioned his lips extremely close to the boy’s ear.

“Do I get to know the name I’ll be screaming tonight?”

“Z-Zayn,” the boy whispered his name with broken shudders.

“Mmm, sexy. I’m Niall,” he responded, nibbling on Zayn’s earlobe.

In a second, Zayn turned his head and connected their lips, stumbling out the elevator as they reached his floor.

“Take me as you want. I’m yours tonight.”

Zayn groaned at Niall’s dirty talking, hands quivering as he attempted to unlock the door.

 

As soon as the door creaked open, Niall slammed his lips back on Zayn’s, shoving him against the apartment wall. Zayn’s impatient tongue prodded at Niall’s lips for entrance, roaming the insides of his mouth as soon as Niall parted his lips. Their tongues were tangled together, working up a rhythm as they started to advance towards Zayn’s bedroom.

Niall, however, being the extreme klutz he is, fell backwards onto the couch. But Zayn wasn’t fazed for a second, instead immediately removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Niall practically drooled at Zayn’s fine abs and majestic tattoos, quickly following his actions in shrugging off the shirt he was wearing. Both boys unbuckled their belts and unbuttoned their pants, Niall slightly struggling to discard his skinny jeans on the couch.

“Take me to bed,” Niall breathed out, and Zayn could feel his cock twitch.

 

The bedroom door slammed open as both boys stumbled into the dark room. Their heavy breathing was the only thing Niall heard as Zayn pushed him on his back into the mattress. Zayn hovered over Niall’s half naked body, dipping his head down to suck and leave love bites on the blonde’s neck and collarbone. Niall only allowed small whimpers and gasps to pass his lips as shocks of pleasure shot through his body again and again.

Zayn’s lips travelled lower and lower, leaving a scattered trail of hickeys and bruises on Niall’s soft skin. Niall moaned softly as he felt the pressure move towards the waistband of his tight boxers, subconsciously bucking his hips upwards into Zayn’s face.

Using his hands, Zayn held down Niall’s hips, dragging his boxers lower using his teeth, making Niall squirm with pleasure and impatience.

“Take them off,” Niall groaned as he thrusted up again.

As soon as those words left his mouth, his boxers were pulled down, releasing his cock as it sprung upwards in its fully erect form. Niall groaned at the cold air hitting his penis, gasping wordlessly for Zayn to remove his boxers as well.

After Zayn’s removed underwear hit the floor, he latched onto the Irish boy’s lips once again.

As they continued exploring each other’s mouths, Zayn’s hand travelled down to cup, knead and massage Niall’s member, making the smaller boy groan into their heated kiss.

Niall unattached their lips and reattached his to Zayn’s neck, while Zayn grinded his hips against Niall’s, trying to achieve some friction to relieve himself.

Suddenly, Zayn was flipped onto his back, with Niall straddling his waist and rubbing his bum back and forth on the tan boy’s fully erect and red member. This sent Zayn into a groaning and writhing mess, his hands finding Niall’s length and teasingly stroking it.

Niall leaned down next to Zayn’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to blow you now.”

Niall crawled backwards and crouched down, blowing lightly on Zayn’s length. Zayn groaned and begged.

“P-Please.”

Niall opened his mouth and took all of him in. Zayn let out an extra loud moan, bucking up his hips and hitting the back of Niall’s throat. Niall only hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down Zayn’s cock. Zayn emitted higher pitched whines from his throat, toes already curling as he neared the edge of orgasm.

“N-Niall. P-Please, I-I’m gonna—“

“Shh, not yet,” Niall replied hoarsely, crawling back up to capture Zayn’s lips with his own.

The two boys grinded their hips against each other as the room became more heated. Niall broke away from their kiss with a heavy pant.

“Want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck me hard,” he breathed into the taller boy’s ear.

Zayn responded by pushing Niall back down on the mattress.

“I—uhm, back or front?” Zayn asked in embarrassment and lust.

“Back. Want to see you,” Niall replied.

Zayn nodded and reached into his bedside drawer, producing a condom packet and a small bottle of lube. However, Niall reached a hand out and took away the condom. Zayn looked up confused but Niall only kissed him on the lips.

“Want to feel you. I’m clean, you’re clean, and I trust you.”

Zayn felt his dick harden even more, as if that was even possible.

With shaky hands, he uncapped the lube and applied an extremely generous amount on his three fingers. With his other hand, he spread Niall’s legs as far apart as possible so it wouldn’t hurt as much, then slowly pushing in his first finger.

Niall’s face was scrunched up in slight pain, and small whimpers can be heard from the small Irish boy.

“Okay?” Zayn asked with a concerned tone.

Niall nodded.

“Yeah. Just feels weird. Another,” Niall whined, grinding down on Zayn’s index finger.

As he pushed in his middle finger, Niall’s walls clenched tightly around Zayn’s two long fingers, making him groan at how good it would feel when he’s fucking him. Zayn scissored his fingers to loosen him up, then angling slightly upwards and prodding to find Niall’s prostate.

“O-Oh!”

Niall’s hips jerked up as his hands clutched the white sheets surrounding them.

Found it.

Zayn continued to brush against his prostate, making the experience as pleasurable as possible for Niall.

“Th-Three. Three!” Niall groaned out.

Zayn immediately entered a third finger eagerly, pushing tightly against Niall’s prostate once more.

“G-Gonna…if y-you keep…agh!”

Understanding Niall’s moans, Zayn pulled out his three fingers and lubed up his cock.

“Shit, um, okay. You ready?” Zayn positioned himself hesitantly, the tip of his dick brushing against Niall’s entrance.

“Yes! Please!” Niall moaned and begged.

Zayn took a deep breath and slowly entered Niall’s hole, whilst the small boy let out a long, slow moan of pleasure mixed with slightly burning pain. Zayn pushed in until his hips were in contact with Niall’s arse, waiting patiently for him to adjust to his size. After a few deep breaths, Niall nodded and grinded his hips slightly, signaling for Zayn to keep moving.

Zayn started out with slow but large thrusts in an attempt to loosen up the Irish boy’s tight, tight hole. After he mentally assured himself that Niall’s groans and moans were of pleasure and not pain, Zayn picked up his pace and started to angle for his prostate.

“F-Fuck! Shit! Yes!” Niall shouted as Zayn pushed against a bundle of nerves deep in his hole.

Knowing that he had hit Niall’s prostate, Zayn started to thrust harder and faster, slamming into the same pleasurable spot every time. Niall’s shouts and screams of “yes, there!” and “oh, Zayn” are mixed in with Zayn small grunts of “so tight” and “feels so good”.

Niall’s breathing started to become shallower, knowing that both boys were at their peak before orgasm.

“I’m gonna—“

“Me too,”

Both boys groaned as they let go of their load and came; Niall onto his stomach and Zayn’s chest, and Zayn in Niall’s hole.

Zayn pulled out of Niall and rolled over next to him, both panting as they caught their breath.

“Stay the night?” Zayn asked into the dark room, hoping that Niall would say yes.

“Where else would I be?” Niall replied, turning to face Zayn with a small smile.

“Good.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall, resting the small boy’s head of blond hair on his tattooed chest. Niall smiled with content and rested his own hands on Zayn’s stomach, tracing the outline of a few more tattoos before sleep overtook both boys.

***

Niall’s head was pounding like a bitch when he woke up. The light coming from the window blinded him for a brief second where he attempted to open his eyes. Deciding that it was a waste of effort, he tried to go back to sleep when he suddenly heard a soft snore.

His eyes snapped open despite the brightness and he found a sexy tanned man in his bed. He checked his surroundings and realized that this wasn’t even his room.

“What the fuck?” Niall exclaimed a little too loudly, causing the boy next to him to groan and start to get up.

“The fuck you waking me up for?” he groaned oh-so-sexily.

“To ask you why I’m here?”

The boy’s eyes blinked open lazily, then realization dawning upon him as he realized Niall was in his bed.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked.

Niall sighed and replied.

“I’m Niall, and you?”

“Zayn.”

Niall nodded understandingly and looked down awkwardly on the sheets, pretending not to notice the come stains.

“Wait a second. You’re the one who spilled beer on me,” Zayn said with an accusing tone.

“You’re the douche who freaked out over his leather jacket,” Niall replied with a small hint of sarcasm.

“Hey, that jacket has sentimental value, and beer ruins the texture,” Zayn argued.

“Whatever,” Niall rolled his eyes.

A silence fell between them and both boys darted their eyes around the room. It was only then when Niall noticed that he was naked.

“Why am I not clothed?”

Zayn’s eyes widened and he lifted up the blanket.

“Shit, I’m naked too.”

“Does that mean we…?”

“I don’t know.”

Niall wiggled his bum slightly, feeling pain and soreness spreading through his body.

“Yup, and apparently I bottomed,” Niall sighed.

“Well, um, are you, like, okay to walk or something?” Zayn questioned, not knowing what to say in an awkward situation like this.

Niall nodded.

“Yea, it’s not too sore, I think.”

Zayn nodded again and stared down at his hands. After a long pause, he cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m gonna…you know, get dressed. Do you mind if—“

“Oh, right, yeah,” Niall replied, slightly flustered as he shielded his eyes from Zayn’s naked body.

After a while, Zayn’s voice spoke again.

“I’m dressed now, and I found your shirt and jeans outside. Also found your boxers but I didn’t want to touch those. I borrowed you some of mine if you don’t mind. You can also borrow my clothes if you want.”

Niall uncovered his eyes and saw a pile of clothes on Zayn’s desk.

“Um, I’ll borrow your clothes if you don’t mind,” Niall replied, feeling slightly shy after a wild night.

Zayn nodded and headed for the door.

“I’ll be outside then.”

Niall waited until the door closed to get out of the bed and head over to the clothes that Zayn had provided. After he was fully dressed, he headed out to the living room where he found Zayn serving two plates of food on the dining table. Zayn looked up and offered Niall a seat.

“Here. I thought you might want breakfast so I made some toast and scrambled eggs. Unless you’re allergic to eggs, then I have cereal. But if you’re allergic to dairy products, then—“

“Eggs are fine,” Niall cut him off, then offering a soft smile for the kind gesture, which Zayn returned brightly.

Both boys ate their breakfast in silence, feeling that no words were suitable for a situation like theirs.

After breakfast, Niall helped Zayn with the dishes and returned to the living room, blushing as some memory from last night resurfaced after seeing the couch.

Zayn came out from the kitchen and faced Niall.

“So, um…”

“I, uh…”

Both boys shuffled silently until Zayn spoke up again.

“If you want, we could, like, keep in touch. Unless it’s too awkward, I mean, we slept together while we were drunk and—“

Niall cut him off again, but this time with a spontaneous kiss.

Zayn’s eyes widened then closed, savouring Niall’s sweet lips with his, with a little aftertaste of scrambled eggs mixed in between.

Niall pulled away and smiled.

“I’d love to give you my number, if you would let me have yours.”

Zayn smiled and nodded.

“Uh, my phone’s in, uh…”

Niall giggled as Zayn struggled to remember where his phone was, then going into the bedroom to retrieve his own phone from last night’s pants.

“Here,” Niall offered his phone to Zayn.

Zayn scratched his neck sheepishly.

“Right, I’ll look for my phone later.”

Zayn entered his number into Niall’s phone, and then looked back up into the beautiful blue eyes that lured him in last night.

“So I guess I’ll see you soon then?” Zayn whispered, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the beauty standing in front of him.

“Yeah. I’ll text you,” Niall replied just as softly.

Clutching his dirty clothes, Niall headed for the front door when Zayn stopped him.

“Wait. Uh, if you need a bag for the clothes, uh, here,” he said as he handed Niall a small duffle bag.

“Thanks,” Niall smiled gratefully.

They stood there staring into each other’s eyes for a few more moments, before they both leaned in to share a goodbye kiss.

“Bye,” Zayn whispered against Niall’s lips.

“Bye,” Niall responded, pecking his lips against softly, before pulling away and heading back to his flat with the small black duffle bag.

 

When he got home, he received a message from Zayn.

 

**_Thanks for staying the night. See you again Saturday maybe? Like a dinner date, 6pm?_ **

**Zayn :) 10:07am**


End file.
